El Curioso Juego que es el Matrimonio
by www.wtf.com
Summary: En el dia de su boda, Luffy no recuerda si quiera como es que termino por pedirle matrimonio a Nami ni parece comprender la responsabilidad que acaba de aceptar.¿Sera capaz de llegar al altar,o Nami se quedara plantada frente a los invitados? LuNa


**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>¡Era el día!<p>

El día que había esperado toda su vida. O al menos eso es lo que Usopp no dejaba de repetir como un molesto loro al que no se le han enseñado nada mejor que palabras vulgares ( pero ocurrentes y repentinas, que demonios).

Si bien su amigo podría estar increíblemente emocionado, sobre todo porque había sido nombrado hombre de honor, Luffy no parecía tan entusiasmado, aun cuando incluso se trataba de su propia boda. Las bodas, por lo que Luffy había visto en la televisión o había escuchado de parte de aquellos que ya habían tenido la "hermosa dicha" de contraer nupcias, eran largas, aburridas y como mínimo la mitad de la iglesia se quedaba dormida antes de la de que la celebración acabase.

Y los sacerdotes…Ah, los sacerdotes se llevaban las palmas.

-Si logras no cabecear de sueño de tan solo escuchar como el viejo habla como tortuga desvelada, te volverás mi ídolo, Luffy-

-Vamos Sanji, no le digas eso, que se lo va a tomar en serio y Luffy es capaz de ponerse cinta adhesiva en los parpados con tal de lograrlo-

-Bueno, era solo una broma Nami, no te tienes que enojar. Aunque….en serio Luffy, tomate al menos unos tres litros de café y muchos dulces porque si no, caeras dormido como zombie en un cementerio….-

-¡Sanji!-

Y, independientemente de si Sanji solo estaba haciéndose el gracioso y si hablaba en serio, Luffy había seguido su consejo. Esa mañana, había desayunado panques remojados ( o mejor dicho, bañados, hundidos, EMPAPADOS) en jarabe de maple y escharchados con azúcar, acompañados con unas seis latas de unas sodas que Franky les habías regalado a el y a Nami a forma de felicitación por el matrimonio.

Franky había les dicho que eran SUPER potentes, y Luffy había asumido que se refería a que el sabor era muy fuerte. Si hubiera prestado atención a la etiqueta de las latas, hubiera notado que en realidad no eran sodas, si no bebidas energéticas. Sabían un poco extraño, pero al menos le hacían sentirse mas despierto.

Como consecuencia, esa mañana Luffy estaba hecho una mina de azucares y energía desmedida. Nami casi había llorado de alegría de ver como su prometido, muy pronto esposo, parecía estar igual o más contenta que ella, y asumió que se debía por que era el dia de su boda

-Oh Luffy, no sabes como me alegra verte tan feliz… Ultimamente, no parecías ni siquiera percatdo de que nos íbamos a casar y pensé que en cierta forma, ni te importaba…-

-¡Si,si,si,si, feliz, feliz como una lombriz. Uy, ya quiero ir a la iglesia y correr por todos lados. No,no,no, NAMI, ME IMPORTA MUCHO, MUCHISIMO! Si, si, ya vámonos !. Por cierto, luego podemos ir a comer un helado bañado en salsa de choclate? Oh, eso sería genial, !OOH SII!-

Nami rio y lo beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo mientras Luffy seguía agitado y con una sonrisa muy grande en su labios, con los latidos apresurados y los dientes rechinando. Pero, justo cuando Luffy puso un pie en la iglesia, el azúcar perdió el efecto. Simplemente, se desvaneció, y Luffy cayo de golpe en la realidad ,tan fuerte, que hasta la cara le dolió.

Aunque esto último sucedió porque se pego con la puerta de la iglesia, dejándole una marca roja y dolorida en la frente.

-Luffy se que estás emocionado, pero compórtate, ¿si? ¡Estamos en una iglesia, por todos los mares…!-

Luego, habían llego Vivi y Robin quienes lucían un bronceado estupendo para la ocasión, Así como Usopp era el hombre de honor de Luffy, Robin y Vivi eran las damas de honor de Nami. La pelirroja las saludo con una cálida sonrisa y las acompaño al cuarto en el vestíbulo para arreglarse, ponerse el vestido y quedar de lo más linda para cuando empezase la boda.

Se despidió de Luffy con un tierno beso en lo labios. A Luffy no le molesto, pero tampoco se lo devolvió. Simplemente, se limito a quedarse allí, con eso ojos ausentes y rostro inocente.

-Nami, sabes a mandarinas…Shihi, ¿eso quiere decir que eres una fruta? ¡Nunca lo habría imaginado!-

Su prometida lo miro con reproche antes de finalmente irse con Robín y Vivi, quienes reían por el comentario de Luffy, quien se quedo solo parado en la entrada de la iglesia.

Aprovechando que estaba solo, Luffy se decidió por explorar un poco el lugar. Había ramos recién cortados, aunque la mayoría eran de plástico porque eran más baratos ( Nami era quien así lo había decidido)colocados en cada extremo de todos los asientos. Habían demasiados, y la mayoría seria ocupado por sus amigos, familiares e incluso gente con la que Luffy no se llevaba para nada bien, pero que de todos modos acudiría a la boda. Los colados y extraños encajosos también se las arreglarían para infiltrarse, sin duda alguna.

Igualmente había una pequeña mesa cerca del altar en donde se habían colocado montones de bolsas de seda rellenas de arroz. Luffy se pregunto qué tipo de regalo era ese.

-Pero si esta crudo, ¿Cómo se supone que me lo voy a comer?- renegó cogiendo una de las bolsas , vaciando su contenido en el piso. – Vaya, todo esto sí que está muy extraño…-

-Oi , Luffy- lo saludo una voz desde su espalda . Se trataba de Usopp, quien iba vestido muy elegante, con un traje color negro y una corbata color amarillo. Se abalanzó sobre Luffy y le empezó a restregar los nudillos sobre su cabeza -¿Cómo está el pícaro amoroso esta mañana?–

-Eh, ya para Usopp- pidió Luffy, riéndose . Cuando su amigo lo soltó, tenía el pelo aun mas despeinado que de costumbre – Pues estoy muy bien. Nami me ha traído aquí a …..pues la verdad no se para que. Creo que es para casarnos, o algo así. No sé que signifique, pero a Nami le da mucha emoción….-

-¿En serio Luffy que no sabes que es "casarse"? Estas de broma, no? Espera, por la mirada en tus ojos, veo que hablas muy en serio-

-Si, la verdad no tengo ni las mas mínima idea de que se trata todo este rollo de casarse. ¿Es como si yo y Nami fuésemos de cacería? Pues de ser así, debimos ir a la jungla o una selva, porque no creo que en una iglesia hay muchos animales para cazar….-

-Creo que está confundido, mi despistado amigo – lo corrigió Usopp . A claro su garganta y se dispuso a explicara su amigo el verdadero significado del matrimonio, del cual ya se creía muy experto después de dos años de estar casado con Kaya– Veras, casarse es….-

-Renunciar a tus libertades, tiempo libre , y sobre todo, a el televisor- interrumpió un sujeto que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos cerca del altar. Ni Luffy ni Usopp habían notado su presencia hasta entonces. Aquel sujeto era nada menos, que Marshall D. Teach, o Barbanegra, como lo conocían casi todos - ¡Zehaha, espero que este disfrutando de tus ultimas horas de soltero, Luffy, porque después de hoy, serás solo otro mandilón mas que se une a al grupo de maridos de este mundo!.-

Teach se levanto, casi tirando su silla en el acto, la cual pareció descansar de quitarse de encima el enorme peso de usuario.

-Pero debo darte crédito,- continuó – la chica que has pescado es todo un bombón. ¡Bien hecho, sombrero de paja, tal vez y no eres tan estúpido como pareces!-

-Gracias-

-¡Luffy, uno no le agradece al sujeto que alaga a su futura esposa y luego te ofende!- le reclamo Usopp enojado.

Teach volvió a reír, dejando al descubierto su irregular fila de dientes. Luffy , sin embargo, comenzaba a ponerse preocupado a causa de la anteriores palabras de Teach. ¿A qué se refería con eso de renunciar a sus libertades?

-El matrimonio es solo una excusa que se inventaron las mujeres para tener un hombre "que les haga todo". Para que les cocine, les lleve de compras, les de dinero y eventualmente, les den hijos. –

-¿Hi…hijos? ¿Y esos cómo se hacen?- pregunto Luffy consternado. -¿Y…de donde voy a sacar el dinero? ¡No tengo trabajo, tampoco se cocinar, mucho menos manejar!. Como se supone que la lleve de compras si….-

-¡Pues deberás buscar una solución para cada uno de esos problemas – le respondió Teach bruscamente – Buscaras un empleo, en el que te pagaran muy poco, trabajaras horas extra a la fuerza y tu jefe seguro será un bastardo barrigón y calvo o un afeminado extravagante amante del rosa. Para manejar, tendrás que ir a cursos baratos en una escuela de mala muerte, y de seguro tu primer automóvil será una carcacha con llantas llenas de parches. Y en cuanto a los hijos…., bueno, te diré que al menos esos si son muy divertidos de hacer….-

-¡Gracias, Teach, creo que ya has asustado mucho a Luffy por hoy! – lo hizo callar Usopp, dándole un codazo en la barriga –Además, todo lo que dijiste no es mas que una enorme pila de porquería. Tranquilo Luffy, yo te aseguro que no….-

Pero Luffy ya no estaba, por que había salido corriendo de la iglesia, buscando huir del enredoso lio en que se había metido.

-¡WAHHH, MATRIMONIO MIS CALZONCILLOS, YO ME LARGO!- gritaba Luffy mientras huía despavorido

-¡Maldito, lo has asustado! – rugió Usopp, rojo de coraje contra Teach.

-¡Yo solamente le he dicho la verdad! ¡Zehaha, hasta se puede decir que le estoy haciendo un favor! -

De nuevo, y esta vez mientras se alejaba, Teach se echo a reír. Usopp hubiera sido muy feliz si pudiera darle una lección, pero primero debía ir tras Luffy, que la boda iba a comenzar en veinte minutos con diez segundos, exactamente.

* * *

><p>Luffy corrió, y corrió, y corrió hasta que sus pies se detuvieron, cansados e hinchados. No podía dejar pensar en las palabras de Barbanegra.<p>

…_.el matrimonio significa renunciar a tus libertades, tiempo libre y sobre todo, a el televisor…._

¡Luffy nunca renunciaría a su libertad, jamás. Y tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a relegar su tiempo libre! En cuanto al televisor, en eso no había muchos problemas, por que de todas formas ni siquiera tenía uno.

Inspecciono a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en el parque de la ciudad. Al parecer, no había huido tan lejos como había creído, pero al menos no estaba en la iglesia ( la cual estaba a tan solo dos kilómetros )

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, suspiro hondamente y empezó a caminar sin rumbo a través del parque.

¿Cómo era que, en primer lugar, le había pedido a Nami matrimonio? Los únicos recuerdos que tenia eran una fiesta muy agitada, mucho sake, un anillo de plástico comprado en la juguetería y después…!Puf! El y Nami habían terminado comprometidos.

-¡Sabia que no era una buena idea leer esas novelas románticas antes de emborracharme!- se regaño a sí mismo, pateando una piedra que estaba en su camino. Paso por encima de un pequeño puente que cruzaba el estanque del lago y se quedo contemplándolo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

En aquel momento, otra figura se unió a la suya en el reflejo del estanque.

-Hola Luffy. Felicidades por tu gran día! –

-hola, Brook- saludo Luffy distraídamente.

-A ver, ¿y a que viene esa cara larga?. Mas importante, deberías estar en la iglesia, que la boda ya casi empieza-

-Si…-

-Yo también iré, solo debo quedarme unos cinco minutos más para ver a las chicas en pantalones cortos que hacen aerobics y sentadillas. ¿Gustas acompañarme? Podremos comprarnos un helado, ver el espectáculo y hablar sobre lo que tengas en mente-

-Gracias, pero paso. Pero, podría preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas a ver a las chicas, Brook?-

-Muy bien. Tú dile al viejo Brook lo que tengas en mente, y el viejo Brook tendrá una respuesta, correcta o inventada-

-¿Crees que…el matrimonio es bueno, o malo?-

La lengua parlanchina de Brook dudo por un momento sobre que palabras debía articular. Aquella pregunta era algo que jamás pensó escuchar de parte de Luffy,.

-Ehh, me la has puesto difícil, Luffy– respondió Brook. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – Honestamente, no tengo ni las mínima idea. Veras, seré un experto en cuanto al tema de mujeres en sí, pero en cuanto al amor….soy un idiota. Pero, en mi humilde opinión...!primero muerto que casado! Yohohoho! chiste de esqueleto!. ¿Te ayudó en algo mi respuesta?-

-Uhmm, si. Eso creo- respondió Luffy, genuinamente reconfortado ( un poco, al menos ).

-En ese caso, el resto depende de ti. Haz lo debas de hacer, y lo demás ….!que te importe un cacahuate!-

Brook le levanto un pulgar y se marcho, por que la sesión de aerobics ya estaba por empezar. Con la mente mas en paz, Luffy decidió seguir caminando.

Paso cerca de la fuente de soda, y sentado en una de las mesas donde la gente se sentaba a almorzar, estaba Sanji, fumando un cigarrillo pacíficamente. Al ver a Luffy, Sanji se quedo muy serio y lo llamo con un gesto de cabeza.

-Oi, me hablas a mí , Sanji?- pregunto Luffy señalándose a sí mismo.

-No, le hablo a el poste de luz que tienes detrás….!Claro que te hablo a ti, tarado!. Ven aquí un momento, debemos hablar, de hombre a hombre-

Luffy tomo asiento al lado de Sanji

-Así que…- dijo Sanji, tirando la colilla al suelo y triturándola con su pie -….por fin te vas a casar, con Nami-

-Pues eso es lo que dicen….-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta-

-Como sea. Solo quería decirte….que te deseo mucha suerte, y que estoy muy feliz por ambos. Se que serás un buen esposo para Nami, uno muy despistado y nada detallista, pero bueno a fin cuentas. Porque ella te ama y tu la amas aun mas, ¿verdad?-

-Este…-

Cuando Luffy pensó que su amigo, que actuaba extrañamente cortes, se daría cuenta de su tono dubitativo ,otra voz llego como caída del cielo.

-¡Oh por mis huesos podridos! Sanji, ven a ver esto, las chicas están usando Topless, TOPLESS!- Brook sonaba tan emocionada que apenas y se le entendía lo que decía.

-¡Idiota, ya deja de ver eso. No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero ya no hay tiempo para estar acosando a la chicas, porque ya debemos ir a la iglesia o se nos hará tarde!- indico Sanji, levantándose y visiblemente decepcionado de no poder quedarse a ver a las mujeres sin pena alguna que habían acudido hoy al parque. –Nos veremos en la boda, Luffy. Sé que tal vez quieras pasar tiempo solo, pero que no se te ocurra llegar tarde, eh? Que si haces molestar a Nami swan, deberás responder contra mi pierna-

-¿Tus piernas hablan?- exclamo Luffy sorprendido, intentado entablar una conversación con la pierna de Sanji. -¡Hola, me llamo Luffy, y tu eres pierna de Sanji. ¡Un gusto conocerte!-

-Nami si que tiene unos gusto muy peculiares para los hombres…- murmuro Sanji entre dientes para después irse con Brook, a quien tuvo que llevarse arrastrando y a la fuerza.

De nuevo, Luffy se encontró solo. Hablar con sus amigos lo habían relajado, pero seguía sin comprender o saber qué hacer. Porque si se miraba con atención, ni Sanji ni Brook estaban ni habían estado casados ( y por cómo se veían las cosas, no parecía que se casarían en ningún tiempo próximo).

La bombilla de ideas de Luffy empezó a parpadear. Si él en realidad quería una buena respuesta, o cuando menos un consejo decente, debía preguntar a alguien que hubiera pasado por la experiencia del matrimonio. Pero por allí en la fuente de sodas no había nadie casado, todos eran unos (_afortunado_s) solterones .

-¡Luffy, hasta que te encuentro!- llego corriendo Usopp, accidentalmente tacleando a Luffy y tirándolo al suelo . El muchacho de la nariz larga se levanto rápidamente, ayudando a Luffy a ponerse de pie -¡No hay tiempo de estar baboseando en el parque, debemos ir a la iglesia ya, volando que no hay tiempo. La boda comienza en dos minutos….y treinta segundos, exactamente!-

-¡Boda, ya me harte de esa boda!. Lo único que he escuchado este día es esa tonta palabra- exploto Luffy, cruzándose de brazos y zafándose del agarre de Usopp – "Luffy, buena suerte". "Luffy, felicidades" "Luffy, vamos a ver chicas haciendo aerobics"….!ya estuvo!. Todos parecen saber que sucede excepto yo. Y lo peor, es que nadie es capaz de responderme que diablos es el matrimonio!-

Usopp le dio un coscorrón a su amigo para hacerlo volver en si. Funciono de maravilla.

-Uff, gracias, creo que me exalte…..-se disculpo Luffy, con un chichón visible en su cabeza

-Está bien, yo también me moría de los nervios el día de mi boda. Sufrí un ataque de pánico y me quede paralizado en media ceremonia y me tuvieron que echar agua fría para que reaccionara, pero eso es otro cuento – dijo Usopp colorado. Con un tono más serio y comprensivo, prosiguió –Luffy, se que las palabras que dijo Teach te desconcertaron un poco…-

-¿Un poco? ¡Yo diría que mucho! –agregó Luffy

-Esta bien, te desconcertaron mucho- se corrigió Usopp – Pero no debes tomarlo de esa manera. No lo niego, en un matrimonio uno debe dar mucho de si mismo, a veces, más de lo que jama uno se imagino. Y si ,cuesta trabajo y esfuerzo….pero vale cada gota de sudor. Porque, aunque pierdas un poco de libertad y el control remoto sea ahora propiedad de tu esposa, tu sabrás que ella siempre estar allí para ti , en las buenas y en las malas. Y sobre todo, sabrás que te ama. Y eso, según yo, es lo que hacen del matrimonio una de las mejores cosas que le puede pasar a un persona.-

Usopp realmente se había inspirado, y si Kaya lo hubiera escuchado, pensaría que su esposo estaba sufriendo de una clase de delirio teatral sentimental.

Luffy escucho atentamente y al finalizar de hablar Usopp, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, razonando y sacando sus conclusiones.

-El matrimonio es algo que jamás entenderé- dijo al fin, causando que a Usopp se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago de tan solo imaginar que Luffy pediría cancelar la boda, pero….-¡pero no debo huir de mis problemas! Usopp, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que inicie la boda?

-Esto…falta un minuto exacto!- respondió Usopp acelerado -¡ y ningún segundo más!-

-¡Es tiempo suficiente!- dijo Luffy con una mirada picara en los ojos. Usando sus poderes de goma, agarro dos árboles que estaban colocados de extremo a extremo y gano impulso caminando hacia atrás. –¡Repite conmigo Usopp :GOMU GOMU NO RESORTERA!-

-Ay no, odio la gomu resortera…- se lamento Usopp antes de que Luffy se impactara contra el. Así, los dos amigos salieron volando por los aires con dirección a la iglesia. Luffy sonreía decidido, Usopp gritaba como loco y las chicas topless los miraban con diversión.

-¡Un mono y un armadillo volador! Eso no se ve todos los días- dijo una de ellas antes de regresar su atención a sus ejercicios

* * *

><p>Cuando Nami llego al altar, la boda aun no empezaba y ya todo era un caos. Los invitados estaban hablando tan alto como si estuvieran en una plaza comercial ,Brook había llegado justo a tiempo y estaba tocando el órgano una melodía que de ninguna forma se trataba de la marcha nupcial. Para colmo, Zoro y Franky estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo como guardias de seguridad y como consecuencia la iglesia estaba llena de extraños que Nami nunca había visto en su vida.<p>

Zoro no hacía nada porque estaba dormido y Franky simplemente no tenía el corazón para ordenarles que se fueran ( y fue él quien los invitaba a pasar, en primer lugar).

En medio del alboroto, Chopper logro abrirse camino y se acerco corriendo a la entrada de la iglesia, donde se encontraba Nami acompañada de Vivi y Robin

-Nami, hay varias noticias. Unas buenas y otras malas. ¿Cuáles quieres saber primero?-

-¡Oh , maldita sea! Intercala una con una, para que una buena me quite el sabor amargo de la mala-

-Como quieras. La primera mala es que el padre Kuma no puede venir por que se quedo atorado en un semáforo que se fundio- dijo Chopper, nada feliz de ser el anunciario de tan malas notificaciones –Pero la buena es que ya encontramos un remplazo-

-Menos mal- respondió Nami aliviada .

-Si. El padre sustituto será un tal DonQuixote Doflamingo. Dicen que él se especializa en otro tipo de bodas, pero fue al único que pudieron localizar….. También surgió otro inconveniente. Veras, Shiroge dice que debemos acabar con la boda lo más rápido posible, porque debe ocupar la iglesia para otro evento, algo relacionada con una noche de bingo …..-

Con tantos contratiempos, Nami empezaba a ponerse muy preocupada. Chopper noto como se sentía su amiga y rápidamente, en intento de animarla, saco la ultima buena noticia:

-Pero lo bueno de eso es que solo te cobraran la mitad del dinero! Y nos darán recuerditos gratis por las molestias-

Nami sonrió ligeramente. Le regresarían su dinero , por lo menos. Y si así debían ser las cosas, pues las enfrentaría sin temor. Debían empezar la boda cuanto antes y por Nami no había ningún problema. ¿Pero en donde demonios esta Luffy?. No lo había visto desde que habían llegado a la iglesia

-¡Fufufu, hola a todos ustedes, señores y señoras ¡ Antes de empezar, les pediré que cierran sus bocas a no ser que quieran que me enoje, y cuando me enojo, pierdo los estribos- ordeno el recién llegando padre Doflamingo con un micrófono en mano. Por arte de magia, todos detuvieron su aborto, hasta Brook, quien comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial como era debido.

–Eh saco de huesos, toca más rápido. Y los dos tortolos, pasen al altar, por favor. Y cuando digo por favor, me refiero a "ahora mismo" –ordeno el padre Doflamingo con su eterna sonrisa desquiciada en los labios.

Nami no quería pasar al altar hasta que encontrara a Luffy, pero Robin y Vivin la empujaron por la espalda. Lo mejor era no hacer molestar al padre Doflamingo ,porque ya había habido varios registros de bodas arruinadas, iglesias destruidas y novios traumados de por vida cada vez que el rosado y plumífero padre se enojaba

-Bueno, pero que novia tan mas linda tenemos hoy! Pero, ¿y el novio? Que pase al altar el afortunado dueño de esta linda mamacita , por favor- dijo Doflamingo al notar también la ausencia de Luffy. Sin embargo, nadie se acerco al altar.

El novio, fuese quien fuese, no estaba allí.

-Parece que tenemos un caso de novio a la fuga. Vale, entonces tendremos que escoger a otro nuevo ¿algún voluntario?-

Todos los hombres presentes, casados o solteros, levantaron la mano esperando ser escogidos. Claro que las esposas rápidamente hicieron reflexionar a sus maridos con unas cachetadas en los rostros.

-Fufufu, que codiciada es nuestra pelirroja. A ver a ver, el afortunado sujeto que tendrá la dicha de casarse con Nami es….-

-¿Y usted quien se cree que es para decidir con quién me casare, padre Doflamingo?- grito Nami tan enojada que la vena de su sien se hizo visible. Doflamingo la volteo a ver aun mas sonriente, como sin entre mas se enojara Nami, mas diversión recibía el.

-Yo sé con quién me voy a casar – prosiguió Nami – y es alguien tiene nombre y se llama….-

Luffy, en ese momento, llego, cayendo desde el techo , hacia el altar. Rompieron el techo como si fuera de plastico y aterrizaron justo de frente de Nami y Doflamingo, quien dijo que esa boda se estaba poniendo muy extraña, lo cual le gustaba mucho.

-¡Yohoho, llueven Luffys y Usopps del cielo! Que clima nos toco hoy- bromeo Brook, sin dejar de tocar la melodía.

Nami, con las pupilas dilatadas gracias la entrada tan impropia de Luffy , ayudo rápidamente a su prometido a ponerse de pie.

-Luffy, estas….-

Pero Luffy le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Mira Nami, todo esto paso tan rápido. Y luego llego Barbanegra y dijo que la televisión ya no iba a ser mía, y Brook dijo que mejor morido que marido…-

-Se dice muerto, imbécil- grito alguien de los invitados, pero Luffy lo ignoro

-y…Sanji tiene piernas parlanchinas y….y….y Usopp se puso mas dramático y poético que un filosofo. ¡Y cada uno me respondió, pero me di cuenta que no importa lo que ellos digan! Soy idiota y no comprendo muchas cosas, en especial en el ámbito del amor….pero si estoy seguro de algo es que el matrimonio es algo desconocido para ambos, y créeme que si debo adentrarme en esa insólita y arriesgada aventura, te escogería sin pensarlo Nami. Eres más que mi navegante o mi compañera, eres….- sujeto las manos de Nami tiernamente -….mi mejor amiga-

Todos en la iglesia, inclusive una celosísima Hancock , suspiraron un conmovido "AWW". Vivi se tuvo que enjugar las lágrimas y Usopp también lloraba conmovido. Nami, por su parte, no lloraba.

No tenia por que hacerlo, dado a que en ese momento, se sentía más feliz que nunca en su vida. Era esa especie de felicidad, libre de lágrimas, que solo Luffy era capaz de transmitir.

-Yo también te quiero Luffy, mi gran amigo y eterno compañero, al cual le perdono todo, incluso su falta de trabajo y licencia para conducir.. Y ahora, dime ¿estás listo?- preguntó Nami, aun sostenida de la mano de Luffy.

-Si tu lo estas, lo mas probable es que yo también – respondió Luffy con un guiño.

Y así, la pareja se puso frente al padre Doflamingo, se miraron con decisión y el rosado padre exclamo , con un pose exagerada e indiscreta :

-¡Entonces, los declaro pelirroja y sombrero de paja. ¡Pueden besuquearse frente a los invitados!-

Pero en lugar de besuquearse, Nami y Luffy se dieron un beso , sencillo, lleno de comprensión y amor. Cuando se separaron, una lluvia de arroz los cubrió, así como una oleada de aplausos y gritos.

-Oye Nami-

-Si , esposo Luffy- respondió Nami a su recién estrenado marido.

La expresión de Luffy, que hasta el momento había sido seria, regresa a su habitual ingenuidad , y de su boca salieron unas simples palabras que formaron la siguiente pregunta :

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se hacen los hijos?-

* * *

><p>Epilogo:<p>

Después de la boda, todos, ya fuesen invitados, colados o familiares, se dieron un gran festín con el banquete que Nami había organizado como sorpresa para Luffy. La pista de baile fue ocupada principalmente por parejas, en los que destacaron por su singular entusiasmo Usopp y Kaya, quienes bailaban al ritmo de las alocadas notas musicales de las guitarras de Brook y Franky.

Y al momento de arrojar el ramo de flores, la afortunada en atraparlo fue Catarina Devon,quien de inmediato le echo los ojos a Marshall D. Teach y este ,sin saberlo, se había convertido desde ese momento en un futuro "mandilón".

En cuanto a Luffy y Nami, decidieron que harían que el resto de sus días fuesen una oportunidad para amarse. Habría altibajos, como en todo, pero estaba bien. Por que como había dicho Usopp : se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y amarse.

Y lo mejor de todo , fue que era solo un sueño del que Luffy desperto con un sobresalto en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, con una novela romantica en el pecho, la cual arrojo al mar de inmediato.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>!Hola!<p>

!Este Fic va dedicado a **girl-hatake95**, quien me dio mi review 150 y la idea en general para hacer esta historia. Espero te agrade y lo disfrutes mucho :D!

Gracias a todos por leer


End file.
